The present invention relates to a spacer system, and more particularly to an adjustable spacer system for placement between an inflatable air beam and the elevated frame of a high leg vending machine.
Prior to the present invention numerous arrangements have been proposed for moving heavy vending machines and other appliances, such as refrigerators and the like. One of these arrangements basically comprises a relatively thin inflatable air beam having a flexible perforated bottom sheet sealed to the edges of a rigid backing plate. When the air beam is inflated by a blower attached to the beam by a hose, a constant flow of air is forced through the many small holes in the perforated bottom sheet. In use, when the beam is placed under a load, such as a vending machine, for example, and the blower is energized, a pressure of about one pound per square inch is created and the vending machine rises. The overall arrangement significantly reduces labor cost and the back injuries often associated with manual lifting. Air beams are relatively inexpensive and provide a unique arrangement for moving heavy objects into and out of tight places.
Most air beams are relatively flat and these constructions are not suitable for lifting high leg vending machines and similar appliances that include a significantly elevated frame. Spacing structure or fillers are then required for placement between the air beam and the elevated frame. Moreover, since the height of these elevated frames varies from one machine or appliance to the next, spacers or fillers of different height are required.